massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
2186 CE
The following events took place in 2186 CE, or Common Era. Events *At the behest of Adm. Hackett, Commander Shepard infiltrates a batarian prison on Aratoht to rescue Dr. Amanda Kenson, who had learned of an impending attempt by the Reapers to invade the galaxy via the Alpha Relay in the Bahak system. Unfortunately, Kenson and her team have been indoctrinated, and thus, instead of trying to stop the invasion, they have been sitting on the information to make sure that the invasion proceeds. With the Reapers about to break through, Shepard is forced to destroy the Alpha Relay, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of batarian civilians. Shepard is subsequently put on trial for war crimes *The pro-human organization Cerberus implants one of its former operatives, Paul Grayson, with Reaper technology in order to study the technology's effects on human tissue. Grayson breaks out and, under the Reapers' influence, attempts to attack the Jon Grissom Academy, but is stopped by another Cerberus operative, Kai Leng. *David Anderson resigns from his position on the Citadel. *Councilor Donnel Udina orders Capt. Armando Bailey at C-Sec to investigate Executor Pallin, who is suspected of working against the Council. Bailey's investigation results in a firefight with Pallin, leading to the Executor's death. Bailey is subsequently promoted to the rank of Commander. *''SSV Vicksburg ''destroyed in the Tamalee Asteroid Belt. No survivors. The Reaper Crisis *Reapers invade every significant populated world in the galaxy, including Earth, Khar'shan, Palaven, and Thessia, rapidly decimating the galactic population. *Miner Joseph Morita stumbles upon a Reaper artifact, buried in a mine on Uke Mochi. The artifact infects him with a virus that transforms him into a husk. The virus soon spreads to the rest of the colony. This draws the attention of Gungnir Squad, which attempts to halt the progression of the husks by using a biological weapon to kill the remaining population. This plot is discovered by Zana Squad, which intervenes and, with the reluctant aid of Czernobog Squad, successfully prevents Gungnir from destroying the colony. *Following a sudden invasion by the Adjutants, Aria T'Loak's security forces are decimated, forcing her to make an alliance with Cerberus. After she is convinced to leave the station to chase the Adjutants, Col. Richard Ashe seizes control of Omega and declares that the station now belongs to Cerberus. Aria subsequently flees to the Citadel. *The Citadel is flooded with refugees, and later attacked by Cerberus, which attempts to take over, aided by Councilor Udina. The attack is repelled by forces led by Commander Shepard. *In response to the growing threat of the Reapers, the raloi withdraw their delegation from the Citadel. They return to their homeworld of Turvess and immediately destroy all satellites and observation equipment around their planet, hoping to convince the Reapers that they are not technologically advanced enough to present a threat. Births Deaths *Jonathan Allen *David Anderson *Richard Ashe *Antonio Benincasa *Maria de Wilden *Raymond Ellsworth *Tera'Gerrel vas Troy *Gillian Grayson *Paul Grayson *Jon Grissom *Jack Harper/Illusive Man *Amanda Kenson *Anto Korragan *Henry Lawson *Kai Leng *Liselle *Jacob Mitchell *Valerie Olinna *Tawfiq Omar *Venari Pallin *Rila *Narret Sion *Lilith Tate *Donnel Udina *Emily Wong *Timothea Young Category:Years